


смирение

by shnaydik



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnaydik/pseuds/shnaydik
Summary: Лилит просто хочет, чтобы Идалин хоть раз в своей жизни почувствовала то, какого это — быть загнанной в угол и совершенно бессильной; когда все, что тебе остается — лишь испугаться и стерпеть, и когда ты, будучи еще совсем глупой маленькой девчонкой, узнаешь, что в мире есть вещи, с которыми можно только смириться.
Kudos: 4





	смирение

**Author's Note:**

> важное:  
> 1\. regina spektor — two birds  
> 2\. я не знаю разницы лилит и иды в возрасте и не помню, было ли об этом сказано в сериале, поэтому сделала лилит старше на два года  
> 3\. я хэдканоню лилит как лесбийскую катастрофу в подростковом возрасте (ида по канону бисексуальная катастрофа)  
> 4\. родители лилит и иды по идее как влиятельные люди, но не настолько, чтобы девчонок могли сразу же принять в императорский ковен, поэтому лилит нужно либо пахать самой, либо выходить замуж  
> 5\. я не знаю, есть ли в их мире гомофобия (на самом деле, если там будет так, как в ши-ре, а лилит потом сделают единственной гомофобкой (привет ткачихе), будет и смех и грех), и опять же это мой хэдканон: лилит и ида воспитывались в достаточно консервативной семье  
> 6\. тиса — ожп, значение ее имени задумывалось как "яркая", но потом я нашла какое-то левое ""основное"" значение, но забила на это (мне имя понравилось), поэтому она — яркая, классная девчонка. я сделала ее примерный образ в мейкере: https://twitter.com/shnaydik/status/1298939493878239232  
> имя того поцана означает "успешный", но это не особо имеет значения. просто говорю  
> 7\. я читала теории насчет того, почему лилит могла проклянуть мелкую, но решила, что хочу вот так вот. я всем сердцем люблю лилит и надеюсь на то, что нам нормально раскроют ее и покажут мотивы

Ида с раннего возраста знает, что она лучше остальных. Лучше своих подруг, лучше некоторых старшекурсниц, лучше соседских детей и лучше своей старшей сестренки, она умней и быстрей, она — рыжая проныра, подруга для каждой и беда для всей школы, и на самом-то деле она куда больше, чем Лилит может терпеть каждый день всю свою жизни. Об этом говорят все, но Идалин пропускает это мимо ушей, ведь «правила созданы, чтобы их нарушать», и Лилит кажется, что нет в мире более противной, более глупой и тяжелой фразы, и каждый раз, когда сестра произносит это, разрисовывая яркой краской очередной шкафчик, ей хочется то ли придушить ее, то ли расплакаться из-за собственного бессилия, то ли самой взять баллончик и написать что-нибудь.

Баллончик взять, конечно, хочется больше остального, но старшим сестрам так делать нельзя.

У мамы, сколько Лилит себя помнит, разочарованные и уставшие ярко-голубые глаза. Девочка по началу не совсем осознает то, что может каждый день так сильно огорчать мать с самого раннего утра, и не знает как точно называются эти чувства, которые вызывает ее взгляд после того, как она опять отчитывает ее за проделки младшей сестры. Лилит не страшно, нет — это что-то сложнее страха перед родителями и наказанием, что-то куда глубже, противней и липче, что-то, больше похожее на вину, в то же время смешанную с ощущением такой дикой несправедливости, горькой обиды и зарождающейся злости, что сушит горло от подступающих слез, и ребенок на самом-то деле не может справиться с этим в одиночку, но ей приходится, и девочка лишь обещает больше не допускать подобного, зная, что уже сейчас, будучи тринадцатилетней, бессильна и перед родителями, и перед младшей сестрой. И, несмотря на это, Лилит все равно любит Идалин даже больше, чем саму себя.

Именно в этом возрасте она, погрязшая в книгах и в надзоре за сестрой, понимает, что есть вещи, с которыми можно только смириться.

Тринадцать лет неожиданно становятся моментом, в котором ты, превращаясь в какое-то недоразумение, вместе со своими телом и разумом предаешь саму себя, и Лилит это дается невероятно тяжело. Теперь она на дух не переносит свои рыжие кудрявые волосы — мама скрывает свои под черной краской и заклинанием, выпрямляющим их, говоря, что скоро и Лилит придется это делать, и девочка, насмотревшись на это, хочет побыстрее вырасти, чтобы тоже наконец расстаться со своей ненавистной копной. Не то что бы над ней смеялись из-за них в школе; они просто кажутся ей каким-то приговором, обрекающим ее на пожизненную бедовость, и она считает, что если бы они у нее были любого другого цвета — да хоть синие, — ее бы воспринимали всерьез, да и сама она была бы получше. Ида же совсем другого мнения — она при любом удобном случае добавляет своей желтой шевелюре побольше объема и завидует сестре, ведь ее волосы — по-скучному прямые, и это ее удручает.

У Лилит никогда не было близких подруг, и раньше она и не думала, что это такая большая проблема — они с сестрой всегда были подруга у подруги, и казалось, что этого вполне достаточно. Родители говорят, что настоящая ведьма всегда сама по себе — правда, каким-то образом это убеждение не распространяется на необходимость замужества и наличия важных связей в других ковенах, — и Лилит по большей части верит в это. Быть может, потому что у нее никак не получается познакомиться поближе с другими девочками даже из своего класса; быть может, потому что ей просто не хочется верить, что дело в ней самой — она неуклюжая зубрила-затворница, пытающаяся прыгнуть выше своей собственной головы, но в итоге каждый раз остающаяся там, где начинала, и, наверное, это тоже влияет на отношение людей к ней. Быть может, ей просто больше не с кем поговорить на эту тему, а ее всю жизнь учили уважать родительское слово.

Потом проходит пара лет, Идалин неожиданно тоже взрослеет — хоть и не так нелепо, как Лилит, — взрывает несколько кабинетов, тем самым привлекая к себе еще больше внимания, и все резко идет наперекосяк.

Лилит никак не может понять — как Ида может нравиться людям так сильно? Она — необъятное воплощение катастрофы, рыжее недоразумение и что-то, что никак не поддается объяснению; она думает, что все в этом мире легко и просто, что, раз ей все дается без особых проблем, то и остальным тоже, а если нет, то дело лишь в том, что они совсем бестолковые, и она вообще не понимает того, что пора бы притормозить, увидеть хотя бы тот край, которой пересекать не стоит, и не шагать так далеко, но Лилит снова и снова находит ее за школой с баллончиком краски и большой группой из девчонок и мальчишек разных возрастов, и это сводит ее с ума.

Они обе до невозможности рыжие, до краев залитые магией, лунной водой и энтузиазмом, они обе пропахли сандалом и лавром после того, как еще месяц назад, узнав, что если на лавровых листочках написать свои желания, а после сжечь, то они обязательно исполнятся, спалили несколько отцовских веников; они, честное слово, почти одинаковые, но из них двоих лишь Идалин — солнце, хоть и совсем дурное. Лилит искренне не понимает то, как это получилось — она, вроде как, должна была повзрослеть раньше сестры, должна была превратиться в красивую девушку, обрести подруг и, быть может, даже любовь, но она лишь становится все более и более нескладной и неуклюжей, и это начинает пугать ее.

Она правда пытается подружиться с девочками, которых часто видит в библиотеке, но каждый раз, когда общение заходит дальше «привет» и «что за книгу ты читаешь?», Лилит легче сказать, что у нее есть дела, и, раскрасневшись, сбежать домой. Ида же совсем другая — она находит общий язык даже с обозлившимися на нее учителями и со старшекурсницами, которые на удивление добры и к самой Лилит, когда младшая тащит ее вместе с собой в толпу на Грале. Так она знакомится с несколькими девочками, что раньше видела лишь издалека, и все они действительно кажутся замечательными — совсем не такими, как она себе представляла; жить проще, когда ты убеждаешь себя в том, что все вокруг — почти что против тебя, непонимающие ничего задиры, не хотящие увидеть настоящую тебя за этими рыжими волосами, толстыми очками и стопками книг. Она узнает, что каждая из них — со своими уникальными интересами, каждая — со своей любимой книгой и заклинанием, с любимыми цветами и школьными предметами, и Лилит думает, что они, наверное, теперь точно считают ее странной после таких расспросов.

В этот вечер все каким-то образом кажется другим — не переворачивается с ног на голову, не искажает всю ее жизнь поворотом на сто восемьдесят, но все-таки что-то преображается внутри нее самой, что-то меняется в ее взгляде и в ощущениях, и Лилит немного смущается. Она понимает, что большая часть из этих девочек не станет ее подругами, но есть одна, с которой Лилит стоит поодаль от толпы весь оставшийся вечер — с ней почему-то оказывается так легко и спокойно, словно они и до этого знали друг друга, а раньше Клоторн даже смотреть на нее боялась в коридоре — девчонка ведь капитанка команды по грагби, и спорт Лилит никогда не давался, а те, кто им занимается, казались либо чем-то недосягаемым, либо тупыми громилами. Они расстаются, пообещав друг другу как-нибудь встретиться потом и поговорить без этой закладывающей уши музыки, и Лилит в эту ночь долго не может заснуть.

***

Ида ни разу не влюблялась — это Лилит знает точно, потому что та делится с ней абсолютно всем без разбора. Идалин считает любовь чем-то скучным, навязанным остальными для того, чтобы контролировать подруга подругу, бесполезным и «для одиноких и глупых девчонок», а она точно не такая — она и цельная, и с сестрой в виде второй половинки, и, в конце концов, пока что ей некуда торопиться, ведь родители даже в этом плане не возлагают на нее больших надежд, и, тем более — ничего не требуют.

Лилит же по ночам мечтает о девушке по имени Тиса, с которой она познакомилась на Грале: она старше нее на два года — уже почти выпускница Хексайда, — с волосами цвета спелой клубники и множеством разноцветных украшений из дешевых бусин, со звонким смехом и с самыми красивыми зелеными глазами из всех, что она видела в своей жизни, и это делает все невыносимым, потому что Лилит знает, что так нельзя: родители давно пророчат ей в мужья какого-то сына их близких друзей, ссылаясь на то, что ему уже обещано место в Императороском ковене, а это на удивление выгодная партия, в отличии от нее самой. Сначала ей хочется сказать им, что она даже представить себя не может рядом с парнем, что ей кажется это до тошноты неестественным и невозможным, но она не находит в себе смелости, и решает отложить это до лучших времен. Ей, совсем окрыленной первой влюбленностью, да еще и взаимной, на самом-то деле хочется рассказать каждому человеку, что у нее есть та, кто безумно дорога ее сердцу — разве это не самое главное в любви? — и кому, кажется, дорога она сама, но в итоге об этом догадывается лишь Ида, и Лилит просит ее не рассказывать родителям об их дружбе.

Она на самом-то деле не понимает того, как Тиса вообще обратила на нее внимание, но теперь это и не важно — из неожиданной дружбы, построенной на помощи подруга подруге, вырастает что-то еще более незнакомое Лилит, и она не против.

***

Они встречаются в школьной уборной, в пустых классах и в редких вылазках Лилит из дома без своей сестры, и даже эта малость, состоящая лишь из невзначай переплетенных пальцев и робких объятий, кажется ей чем-то сумасшедшим. Тиса учит ее играть в грагби, а Лилит помогает ей с зельями, и все это невероятно романтично, когда об этом думаешь по ночам — они такие разные, словно клише из подросткового романа, но в то же так похожи их мечты, мысли и страхи, и большей радости даже представить сложно. Однажды, тихо смеясь и помогая Лилит вытащить из волос траву и листья после того, как ее во время игры отбросило заклинанием в куст, Тиса произносит: «ты словно поцелованная солнцем с этими кудрями и веснушками на лбу», и Лилит клянется себе запомнить эту фразу, чтобы в дни разлуки вспоминать о ней как о самом лучшем, что она когда-либо слышала. Еще Тиса говорит ей о том, что настоящая ведьма и должна быть такой — рыжей, с глазами цвета бирюзы и со звонким смехом, а еще чтобы от нее пахло сандалом и только-только разожженным камином, и Клоторн больше не чувствует себя рядом с ней такой нелепой. Все эти чувства — сладость на языке от конфет, которые Тиса сама делает вместе со своей мамой, это влажная прохлада от озера, у которого они встречаются по вечерам, это впервые распробованная настоящая жизнь и совсем другой взгляд на саму себя, и Лилит думает о том, что это так странно: вроде бы, все то же самое — у нее то же неуклюжее тело, те же глаза и та же яркая копна волос, но в это же время все абсолютно другое, и она совсем не против. Девушка влюбляется в саму себя, и это тоже невероятное чувство. 

Одним вечером, наконец отвязавшись от Идалин, хотевший пойти с ними, и сидя в тени заколдованной плакучей ивы, у которой дурные розоватые листья то и дело улетали, оставляя дерево совсем голым, Тиса дарит Лилит кривоватый букетик из четырехлистного клевера и обещает, что благодаря ему она точно сдаст предстоящие экзамены на высший бал, а потом, пока щеки Клоторн все еще залиты румянцем, приглашает ее на Грал и, когда та тут же соглашается, крадет ее первый поцелуй под шуршание возвращающихся на ветки листьев. Все именно так, как Лилит себе представляла по ночам: Тиса мягко кладет ладонь на ее щеку, прижимает к себе второй рукой, и этот нелепый поцелуй кажется самым лучшим из всего, что ей когда-либо довелось ощутить. Дальше — звонкий смех и все еще смущенная улыбка, крепкие объятия и клевер из букета, вплетенный в рыжие кудри, и Лилит, растрепанная и совсем потерявшая счет времени, возвращается домой совсем другой девчонкой — с новыми мечтами и наконец по-настоящему счастливой. 

С самого порога раздается бодрый крик Идалин, и ее слова, разбавленные смехом, неожиданно бьют страхом по голове:

— Ты просто лгунья! — девчонка смеется, приподнимаясь из-за стола и громко хлопая по нему руками. — Ты же мне сама говорила, что целоваться — отвратительно!

Рядом сидят родители — отец сжимает ладонь в кулак так, что девушка видит побелевшие пальцы, а мать, как обычно держа спину прямо, лишь поникши смотрит на дочь и просит Иду идти к себе. В их глазах — привычные усталость и злость, в них полное разочарование и непонимание того, как Лилит может так поступать с ними, и та обещает все объяснить, но они ясно дают понять, что не хотят ничего слушать. Мама достает из ее рыжих волос клевер и, устало улыбаясь, спрашивает дочь о том, что вообще могло заставить ее думать, что все это — красиво, что все это — хотя бы приемлемо, и Лилит, все же набравшись храбрости и едва сдерживая дрожь в голосе, говорит, что Тиса действительно любит ее, и в доме повисает тишина. 

Потом раздается их смех — такой, словно их дочь только что рассказала замечательную шутку, и Лилит, совсем растерянная, смотрит на них затравленной зверушкой, а затем отец говорит то, что окончательно возвращает ее в чувства:

— Дорогая, — он улыбается и, поднявшись из-за стола, подходит к ней и мягко убирает с ее лица налипшие волосы. — Ты ведь сама знаешь, что таких бестолковых девочек, как ты, никто не сможет полюбить. Скоро Фируз и его семья вернутся, мы наконец познакомим вас, и ты и думать забудешь о подобных глупостях. А пока что тебе лучше побыть дома.

И Лилит действительно не покидает дома последующие пару месяцев: родители приглашают школьных учителей — благо, их состояние это позволяет, — девушка сдает все экзамены в гостиной под строгим наблюдением отца и директора Бампа, и ее комната превращается в неназванную тюрьму. Ида лишь пожимает плечами и говорит, что не ожидала, что это такой большой секрет — почему это вообще должно быть секретом? — и Лилит это злит еще сильнее, потому что она знает, что будь сестра на ее месте, родителям было бы совершенно плевать. Первое время она ненавидит ее всем сердцем, каждой частью своего тела, но молча, и Идалин на самом-то деле не особо понимает в чем дело — родители говорят, что это все юношеские заморочки, и девочка немного путается, думая о том, почему ее собственные умопомрачительные взрывы школьных кабинетов и эта глупая однодневная влюбленность сестры называются одинаково.

В ночь Грала Лилит долго смотрит в окно, думая о том, что сейчас делает Тиса — она надеется, что ее это никак не коснулось, что она сейчас все-таки не одна на балу, и обещает себе, что как только родители разрешат выходить за пределы их участка, она сразу же навестит ее и хоть как-то объяснит произошедшее. Ей мечтается, что Тиса тоже сейчас смотрит на звездное небо и вспоминает о ней; Лилит клянется себе: в следующий раз они будут лучше прятаться, а после расставания объятия будут еще крепче, чем раньше, поцелуи — тем более, и этой мыслью она живет еще какое-то время, выбирая в семейной библиотеке книги про любовь и зелья, которые подарит Тисе при первой удобной возможности. Запрет — не повод перестать любить, ведь в четырех стенах любовь эта теперь кажется такой трагичной, такой сильной и нерушимой, что жалко будет потерять ее из-за нескольких месяцев разлуки. И через пару недель все-таки случается первая за долгое время вылазка — мама с папой наконец отпускают ее с сестрой прогуляться до торговой площади, чтобы купить что-то к ужину, и Лилит слезно просит Иду в этот раз ничего никому не рассказывать, а затем они вместе идут к дому Тисы.

Если бы Лилит, сидя тогда под ивой, знала, что больше никогда не увидит Тису, то предложила бы ей собрать все их любимые книжки, украсть у родителей немного денег и сбежать куда-нибудь вместе; если бы она знала, что тот поцелуй будет последним, то сделала бы что угодно, лишь бы он продлился дольше, но теперь уже слишком поздно. Дом ее родителей пуст, и Ида, разбив окно, даже залезает внутрь, чтобы точно проверить, пока Лилит, совершенно разбитая и потерянная, сидит на скамейке и смотрит на засохший без ухода клевер во дворе. Через пару минут Идалин, вся взъерошенная с и осколком стекла в волосах, выглядывает из форточки и выносит свой вердикт — домишка уже запылился без хозяев, а рынок скоро свернется, ровно как и шанс сестренки еще раз выйти из дома без присмотра, и Лилит, произнеся тихое «это — твоя вина», уходит и пытается не оглядываться.

Ида не особо понимает концепт вины. Может быть, еще слишком мала; может быть, вина на самом деле — тоже что-то, созданное для контроля ведьм, а она ведь точно для себя решила, что так просто не сдастся. Ну и что с того, что родители хотят, чтобы Лили вышла замуж в будущем? Девочки или мальчики — все, как ей кажется, одно и то же, одна и та же беда, и если сестра так хочет любви, да еще и рвется в глупый Императорский ковен, так почему бы ей не полюбить Фируза? Он не кажется таким плохим парнем на семейном ужине — конечно, со своими причудами, вроде того, что в начале и конце вечера поцеловал Лилит руку, но кто сейчас без них? — и Ида удивляется тому, что сестру вырвало после встречи, ведь еда была очень хорошей.

***

Потом начинается новый учебный год, и у отца все же получается донести до Лилит одну простую истину — если она наконец не возьмется за голову, то у нее не выйдет попасть в Императорский ковен даже через замужество, а у ее родителей останется лишь одна дочь, которая, вопреки всем ожиданиям, оказалась талантливее старшей. Эти слова невыносимым испугом выжигаются где-то за грудиной, ведь Лилит с самого детства страшными сказками знает, что случается с ведьмами, не принадлежащими ни к одному ковену — рано или поздно их находят даже в самых дальних лесах, достают из самых неспокойных вод и выкуривают из самых высоких замков, и лишают всего, что было так щедро даровано им Императором. Лилит не совсем уверена в том, что Император что-то ей даровал, но все равно делает для себя выводы.

Лилит не так сильно боится лишиться семьи, как боится остаться без своей магии — она главная ее радость и единственная возможность залечить разбитое сердце, не убив при этом сестру. Заклинания, очищающие разум, которые девушка нашла в одной из старых книг матери, наконец возвращают ей спокойный сон, отделяя мысли о Тисе и страх от ее тела и упаковывая их в маленький теплый шар света, что она обычно держит у своей кровати до самого утра, а с приходом зимы еще и греет руки. Лилит решает для себя: она будет достойной дочерью своих родителей — умной, талантливой и амбициозной, такой, что учителя вновь будут ставить ее в пример, а остальные ученицы будут ровняться на нее, и, быть может, тогда мама с папой забудут и о произошедшем, и о треклятой помолвке, и у Лилит снова будет свобода и она сама.

***

Именно так и происходит: Клоторн набирает самые высокие баллы на тестах, впервые становится капитанкой команды по грагби, показывает, что ей даются одинаково легко абсолютно все предметы так, словно все это — прирожденный талант, доставшийся от родителей, и к весне запланированные отцом прогулки с Фирузом сходят на нет, а о Тисе они и вовсе не вспоминают. Лилит думает, что невозможность заснуть без заклинаний, головные боли и сбитые в кровь колени и локти после падений стоили того, и она вновь может быть собой, но теперь девушка не уверена в том, какая она — настоящая, и есть ли такая вообще. Лилит не совсем доверяет мыслям в своей голове: иногда кажется, что теперешняя она и та девочка, которой она так хотела раньше стать, совсем разные люди, которым никогда не суждено стать одним целым — одна противоречит другой, и это начинает злить. Страшнее всего то, что это начинает путать — Лилит точно думает, что ей нужна помощь, что ей нужно поговорить с кем-то, кроме книг, что нужно остановиться, отдышаться и обдумать все, но почему-то вслух она говорит обратное, и в конце концов решает, что это правильно — взрослые девочки именно так и поступают.

Потом случается то, на что она рассчитывала лишь ближе к своему выпуску из школы — на одной из экскурсий в Императорский ковен ей интересуются представители самого Императора, и девушка наконец вдыхает полной грудью. Она знает, что лучшим ученицам иногда предоставляется шанс сразу после выпускного попасть в главный ковен, но обычно их тренируют с ранних курсов наставницы оттуда — у Лилит же никогда не было кураторок, и то, что ее выбрали, кажется чем-то невероятным. Девушка понимает, что теперь от нее ждут еще больше и следить будут за каждым шагом, но это пугает не так сильно — она уверена, что справится с этим, ведь до конца школы осталось чуть меньше года, и самое страшное уже позади.

Она чувствует, что родители впервые за всю ее жизнь гордятся ею, и это самое лучшее из всего, что она ощущала с момента последней встречи с Тисой.

***

У Лилит все под полным контролем: день расписан по минутам, и это не дает ей возможности думать о посторонних вещах. Она почти не вспоминает о том, что было раньше; сейчас на это почти нет времени, и ей кажется, что это все же к лучшему — как только она вступит в Императорский ковен, все изменится, и вся давняя боль не будет иметь значения. Лилит знает: она посвятит свою жизнь ковену, но в то же время будет свободной — без необходимости выходить замуж и общаться с теми, кто ей неприятен, с возможностью самой решать, какую магию ей использовать и кого любить, и эта мысль, которую она прокручивает только перед сном, держит ее на плаву. 

Идалин начинает увлекаться старыми книжками о темной магии — в частности, о проклятиях и их истории, — и Лилит, зная, что если сестре что-то взбредет в голову, то вытащить это оттуда смогут только время и какая-то другая чертовщина на замену, лишь старается держаться от нее подальше, чтобы не попасть в неприятности вместе с ней. Девушка, конечно, пытается припугнуть ее, рассказав придуманную ею же легенду о том, что старые ведьмы совсем не любят, когда молодая кровь сует свой нос в их проклятья, и что все это может плачевно кончиться — у тайного ковена, спрятанного в самых диких лесах островов, припасены проклятья специально для таких случаев, и Ида на недельку пугается, а потом с новой силой пытается узнать об этом ковене и можно ли в него вступить.

Это приводит ее в запретную секцию библиотеки Хексайда, что спрятана за несколькими зачарованными замками. Лилит понятия не имеет, как она смогла открыть их, но она находит ее там, когда заходит вернуть прочитанные учебники, и все, что ей остается — это пытаться вытащить сестру оттуда как можно быстрее, чтобы никто не заметил. Ида по своей натуре не любит торопиться — просто не видит в этом смысла и делает все так, как чувствует, и сейчас это бесит Лилит больше всего: она, стоя у двери и прикрывая ее собой, нервно шипит и боязливо заглядывает внутрь, упрашивая девчонку выйти, но Ида без разбора хватает книги с полки, читает названия и перекидывает некоторые сестре, а затем успокаивает ее тем, что в случае чего просто выпрыгнет в окно. Именно так и получается: когда дверь в библиотеку открывается с противным громким скрипом, Идалин, подрыгав ногами, вываливается в заранее открытую форточку, и Лилит, совсем растерявшись, тоже забегает внутрь и тянется к ней, но сзади слышится возмущенный голос директора Бампа, и все внутри совсем леденеет.

Она понятия не имеет как объяснить то, что она в запретной секции сейчас одна; Лилит молча смотрит на захлопнувшееся за Идалин окно, потом сжимает в руках сумку, в которой лежит несколько взятых сестрой книг, и понимает, что тут ничего и не сделаешь — даже если она и скажет, что это идея Иды, ей ответят, что следовало отговорить ее, а не потакать желаниям, и в любом стечении обстоятельств будет виноватой лишь она.

— Ох, Лилит, — Иеронимус цокает языком и мотает головой, смотря на раскиданные по полу книги. — Ладно Идалин, но ты… твои родители будут очень расстроены, когда услышат об этом, — и ее форма окрашивается в серый цвет.

Лилит сбегает в лес сразу же после того, как Бамп говорит, что ей придется убрать все перед тем, как прибудут ее родители; ей хочется остаться под плачущей ивой, но она быстро понимает, что Ида, если ее пошлют родители, будет искать именно там, и девушка уходит к озеру, у которого они с Тисой часто сидели, скидывает сумку на песок так, что книги вываливаются, и ложится рядом. Мысль о том, что все, над чем она так долго трудилось, было испорчено одной глупой выходной сестры, застревает в голове — она крутится, жужжит и давит на уши, заслоняет собой влажный ветер, закрывает глаза пеленой из слез, и все это больше, чем она может выдержать. Никто не предупреждал, что думать иногда так больно — так тяжело не было даже после Тисы, так не тошнило даже после ее пустого дома и после поцелуев Фируза, и Лилит сжимается, зажмуривается изо всех сил и пытается хотя бы наладить дыхание, но сердце словно отказывается успокаиваться, и девушка впервые за многие месяцы позволяет себе заплакать. 

***

Через пару часов уже не страшно. Горько, тоскливо и одиноко — да, еще немного больно, немного тошнит, у горла все еще ком из слез, которые никак не получается выплакать, но страха нет, даже когда слышится какой-то шорох в лесу позади. Еще есть необъятная злоба — такая, что ей кажется, словно она больше нее в разы, словно она, скопившись за долгие-долгие годы, захотела обрести свое тело и решила вытолкать Лилит из ее собственного; это, если честно, разрывает — с каждой новой мыслью об Идалин и с каждым новым взглядом на свою серую форму злости становится все больше, и девушка не совсем понимает то, как можно так сильно злиться на кого-то, кого на самом деле любишь. 

Она думает: если бы Ида сейчас знала то, как ей плохо, она бы извинилась? Она бы поняла, что не должна была сразу сбегать, не дождавшись сестры, и призналась бы в этом родителям, рассказав, что Лилит тут совсем не при чем? Сказала бы она директору Бампу, что серую форму из них двоих заслуживает носить лишь она сама, и тут же попросила бы его сделать одежду сестры вновь желтой, но чуть более приятного оттенка? Лилит на подсознательном уровне отвечает короткое «нет» на все эти вопросы, и это еще один момент, в который ее собственные мысли начинают играть против нее самой и против Идалин. Все, что ей хочется — это дать сестре понять то, что все ее идиотские выходки имеют последствия, которые каким-то удивительным образом каждый раз ранят других, а не ее саму, и что это не повод игнорировать их. Ее взгляд падает на вывалившиеся из сумки книги, и Лилит, наколдовав небольшой шар света, берет первую попавшуюся и начинает читать. 

***

Решение приходит само по себе — легкой усмешкой, яркой вспышкой и немного злорадством, и Лилит еще час сидит на берегу, пытаясь выучить проклятие, а потом, уже поздней ночью, когда все спят, возвращается домой и сразу идет в комнату сестры.

Лилит просто хочет, чтобы Идалин хоть раз в своей жизни почувствовала то, какого это — быть загнанной в угол и совершенно бессильной; когда все, что тебе остается — лишь испугаться и стерпеть, и когда ты, будучи еще совсем глупой маленькой девчонкой, узнаешь, что в мире есть вещи, с которыми можно только смириться.

Лилит просто хочет, как ей сейчас кажется, справедливости.


End file.
